


Jealousy Gets The Best Of Me

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: Donnie/Reader One-Shots [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 2nd POV (You/Yours), Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Doctor Donatello (TMNT), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Donatello (TMNT), Jealousy, Not Beta Read, Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), POV Second Person, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unintentional Heartbreak, We Die Like Men, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: You hatch a plan to make Donnie jealous by fake-dating Leonardo. It doesn't go as planned, feelings get hurt, and you end up injured. Everything works out in the end, because who doesn't love a happy ending?





	Jealousy Gets The Best Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: "Bad at Love" - Halsey

"Leonardo," You grab his hand before he can leave the Dojo with his brothers. The other three glance back at you two, but close the doors to give you some privacy. He smiles down at you, gesturing to continue, and you take a breath. "I have a proposition." You pull him down so you can whisper in his ear, "Pretend to date me so I can see if Donnie likes me, and I'll make you guys dinner for two weeks."

You lean back and see the stars sparkle in his eyes, a smile growing on his face. He gently takes one of your hands and places his other on your hip. He leans down and whispers back, "What do you have in mind? Any boundaries?" You giggle, swaying back and forth with him.

"No mouth kisses, but anything else is fine." You say with a shrug. "I just want to find out if he likes me, so any way you can think of?"

He hums in thought. "Well, I personally don't think this is a good idea. But who am I to turn down free food?" He laughs when you swat his shoulder playfully.

"This is serious! Why do you think it's a bad idea?" You pout reaching up to loop your arms around his neck. He just shakes his head. "Fine, don't tell me." You poke his cheek, puffing your own cheeks out. "Well, thank you Leo! You're the best." You give him a kiss on the cheek and then pull away, taking his hands in yours.

You back up to the doors, pulling him along with you, and you bump into it. You let out a startled laugh and Leo chuckles, mumbling a soft, "You okay?" You assure him you're fine in a hushed whisper and then slide the doors open behind you. You drag him out into the lounge, and the others give you weird looks; obviously they heard that last little bit.

Leonardo sits down on the lounge and you cuddle up beside him, keeping your eyes trained on the tv, although your mind wanders.

You can't focus on the cartoon that's playing, you're more focused on the hard stare you feel coming from Donnie. You can't look. Can't bring yourself to look. You gently squeeze around Leo's chest and he squeezes back just as soft. He turns his face towards you, keeping his eyes on the screen, and nuzzles his beak into your hair.

You giggle- mostly apart of the act, but also because it feels weird and ticklish- and snuggle up closer, feeling the stare become more of a glare. You turn towards him and see Donnie quickly glance away. "I have things... to do." He finishes lamely, not bothering with an excuse as he gets up and leaves for his lab.

You watch him go sadly, but your face remains neutral.

You have to see this through.

* * *

You've been visiting every day in order to make the boys dinner, but you never see Donnie while you're there. Just a couple hours at night after your long shift, but he never shows up for dinner.

"Why is that?" You ask Leonardo one night. He seems to tense at the question and sighs.

"Don't take this the wrong way." Uh oh. "Donnie just.. he waits until you leave before he comes out. He won't tell us why- and I asked him quite a few times." Leonardo watches your face fall and immediately feels bad.

You shake your head and smile, pulling the lasagne out of the oven. "Okay." You say shortly, trying to keep your emotions off your face. Leonardo says your name softly but you cut him off with a smile. "No, it's fine, really. It's his choice on who he wants to see." You place the lasagne on a clean chopping board and take off your oven mitts. "Well, I'm heading off for tonight. See you tomorrow." You give him a long hug, trying to soak up his warmth before you have to make the long trek home.

"Want me to take you back?" He offers, and you shake your head.

"No thanks, I just need a bit to myself. I'll get over it." You smile and wave goodbye, repeating the action to the two younger turtles in the lounge room, and then you leave.

* * *

The next time you enter the lair, you see the boys all sitting in the lounge. Your eyes light up when you see Donatello, but you play it off as affections for his older brother. "Hey guys!" You greet and walk over, settling into Leo's side with a hum. Your shifts seem to be dragging on longer and longer these days, but it's worth it. These turtles gotta eat.

Leo smiles and shifts to make you more comfortable, which you appreciate. Your eyes scan over his brothers quickly, taking in their expressions before settling on the tv. 

Raphael; he looks confused, a little miffed at having to move, but all together not too bothered. He nods in greeting and then looks back to the tv, an easy smile lighting his face. 

Michelangelo; he, like his older brother, looks confused, then excited, and then grabs onto Raphael's arm as if to say, "are you seeing this??"

Donatello; his eyes are narrowed into slits, but before you can calculate the look any longer, he stalks off out of the lounge room.

You look up at Leo, clearly confused, and just a little bit sad, but he just shrugs. You ignore the pain in your chest and sink into his side, electing to just watch the movie.

* * *

A little while later, you get up off the couch, petting Leo's cheek gently in goodbye (an act that makes him laugh), and then you go off to find Donnie.

You go to his lab, and the door is shut, so being the polite person you are- you knock.

"Yes?" Comes his clipped response, making you even more concerned.

"Donnie? Can I come in?" Silence. Then, the door opens a crack. You see half of Donnie's face through the door and he looks down at you with an unreadable expression.

"Sorry, now's not really a great time. I'm in the middle of something." He explains shortly and you smile, ignoring the fact he's totally trying to blow you off right now. 

"Cool! Could I see?" You try to peek through the door, but he closes it a bit more.

"Uh, sorry. Not right now. Really busy you know, no time for... stuff." Vague. Nothing like Donnie.

You raise an eyebrow, trying to pretend his words don't effect you in the way they do. "R-right. Maybe another time then." He nods once and shuts the door in your face. Your confidence wavers and you quickly head to the kitchen. You made a promise to Leo, and you were gonna feed them.

Hurt feelings be damned.

* * *

After that incident at the labs, you haven't seen Donnie for a while. Almost as if he's avoiding you. You've tried calling, messaging, even knocking on the lab doors. Nothing. He refuses to speak with you and it hurts like hell.

Usually, you'd enter the lair with a happy greeting and a smile, but you're just not feeling it today.

Leo hears you come in and looks up with a smile, but frowns when he sees the cloudy look in your eyes. He takes you gently by the hand and takes you to his room, where you won't be disturbed or overheard.

"What's wrong?" He asks gently, sitting you down on the bed.

You collapse into his arms, sighing heavily. "I hurt, Leo." You mumble into his shoulder, feeling strong arms wrap around you carefully.

"What's wrong? Do you need to see Donnie?" You shake your head and pull away.

"No, _Donnie_ is making me hurt." You whine, and Leo tenses. "Maybe he's not meaning to, but he's ignoring all my attempts at talking to him! He won't call me back, send a message, or even _open the door!" _You finish in a whisper-yell, squishing his cheeks between your palms.

He raises an eye-ridge at you, seemingly calmer, but sympathy dances on his face. "Donnie can be.. Donnie sometimes." Is all he says, and you groan, flopping down onto your back. You stare at the ceiling and Leo lies beside you.

"That's the thing, Donnie is amazing! I-I want him to be Donnie, I just wish that meant he could see that I _like_ him."

Leo laughs. "Well, maybe he's be able to see you liking him if you'd stop with all these crazy schemes and just tell him." He says like it's the most sensible thing to do. "When you're not here, sure Donnie leaves the lab or his room, but he looks so sad. Downtrodden, like nothing can cheer him up."

You visibly deflate. "Even if I were to tell him, how do you know he doesn't just hate me?"

Leo gives you an incredulous look. "Because he's Donnie, and he's my little brother. So if you won't tell him, I don't know how else to help you." He shrugs as best he can while lying down, and you groan once more in frustration.

"I'd think about telling him if he'd answer my goddamn messages for once." You pout and Leo just sighs, patting your hand gently.

* * *

That night, you're over it. There's still a week and a bit of food you have to cook, but there's no use being in this fake relationship anymore. "Leonardo, can I talk to you for a minute?" You ask from the door-frame of the Dojo. The rest of the brothers are in the lounge doing their own thing, even Donnie is begrudgingly playing a video game with Mikey.

They all perk up when they hear this.

Leo nods and follows you inside, closing the door behind himself. You can hear the very faint scramble of turtles as they rush to the door, and you smile. You two have this all planned out. You would "break up" with him here and then later you would ask Donnie out! Perfect!

Well, not perfect. Donnie might think you're a sleaze who just wants to get with the turtles for some reason- maybe excitement?- who knows.

OR: Donnie might think you're lying just to use him!

OR OR: Donnie might just flat out hate you!

You nearly cry in frustration, and a disappointed look from Leo nearly has you crumbling down, but you remain resolute.

"Damn, how do I-" You mumble, eyebrows furrowed. "Leo. I want to thank you. You're really special to me, but I just see you as a big brother. So- uh- yeah. Thanks for being awesome." You end your mini-speech painfully with a pair of finger-guns.

Leo stifles a chuckle that could be mistaken for getting choked up, and then he clears his throat. "I understand. Thank you, it was a wonderful time while it lasted." He kisses your forehead and mouths, 'you know what you have to do now, right?'

You nod feverishly and speed walk to the door. The turtles scramble away and you open it, pretending to wipe the corner of your eye, but you really do when Donnie isn't anywhere to be seen. You heave a sigh and head to the kitchen, placing a few bills on the counter for them to order pizzas, and then you bid them all goodnight.

Mikey gives you a big hug, Raph just waves, and Leo nods with a smile. You quickly collect your things, alert the oldest about the dinner plans, and then exit the lair. You rub your eyes of their new-found mist and grumble, "Stupid eyes. Stop being sad, it's not like he'd ever actually like you." You sniffle and quickly keep walking.

You're walking back home, ready to collapse, when you feel someone watching you.

You turn quickly, this way and that, eyes pealed for the creep. Something comes hurdling down from a rooftop and you just barely dodge. You take out your daggers and probably a dozen Foot Soldiers jump down from the rafters. You grimace and punch one in the face. It barely moves.

You quickly turn tail and run. There's no way you can fight them alone. You need them. You need the boys.

Pulling out your phone, you tap on Donnie's icon, dodging projectiles as you run. A few of your own concerned messages pop up on screen, but you ignore them, instead tap the phone symbol. You pray to god he picks up, just this once.

One ring.

Two rings.

Voicemail.

You can'd believe it. You stare at your phone in shock as you run. Something hits your shoulder and you cry out, but continue running. They're gaining on you quickly, and tears prick your eyes as pain shoots through your body, straining every muscle as you scale a building.

Once you're on the top of it, you call the next best person: Leonardo.

One ring.

Two rings-

"Hello?" Leo answers, feeling something off as soon as he picks up. You left not half an hour ago, so it's obvious why he's on edge.

You're running, panting, out of breath, and angry. You growl out: "Foot Soldiers. Dozen of them at least, can't fight them all. Help."

You hear running both on the phone, and behind you. Crap- they're catching up! God, just run a little faster, they'll be here soon!

"Okay, we're on our way. Donnie has your location, just keep run-" Click. Power's dead. You swear and pocket the device, jumping from rooftop to rooftop in an attempt to stay ahead of them.

One managed to grab onto your leg, but you stab it through the face and keep sprinting. Your lungs are catching up with you now, begging you to stop, but your brain screams at you to keep running, _don't stop. _

You throw a blade backwards and hear another bot go down. You won't be so lucky again.

One dagger left to defend yourself with, you jump from a rooftop onto the side of a building. You climb as fast as you can, limbs aching and leg bleeding- wait, when did that happen?

Pain shoots through you and you struggle the last remaining bit of wall. Once on top, you collapse, scooting backwards as quickly as you humanly can. They're getting closer, and closer, and closer-

WHACK.

You raise your arms over your face to protect from the sparks that come off of the bots. When you look up, the brothers have arrived. You've never felt to relieved.

They take care of the Foot Soldiers while you hang back and try to get a hold on this crazy dizzy spell. Probably from your leg, but who knows.

You don't know how long it's been once you hear the cheering of the four brothers. You use the air filer blocks to stand up, wobbling, legs shaking precariously. You smile at the boys and laugh at their excitement, which causes all eyes to fall on you. You take a step towards them, and collapse.

Hitting the concrete with a slam of forearms and pain.

You hear shouts of your name being called, and then they're at your sides, pulling something out of your back and applying pressure to it while they flip you onto your back. You blink open bleary eyes and see Donnie inspecting your leg wound, anger and fear plastered on his face.

You feel a rush of annoyance and bitterness at his expression.

"Chill out Don, s'not that bad." You slur, making the doctor snap back at you angrily, "Not that bad? You're bleeding out and you say it's not that bad?"

Wincing at his yelling, you groan. "Calm down, stop screaming. I'm _fine._ Not that _you _care." You reply snarkily.

"Not that I- _excuse me_?"

"You heard me Donatello! I called you first, but you were too damn busy on your damn _projects_ to give a _DAMN_ about me!" You scream, hot tears making their way into your eyes. He flinches away from you, and you turn your head away from him. "Hurry up and wrap my leg so I can go." You mutter miserably.

When did it get to this, you wonder.

The other brothers give sad and concerned looks, but Donnie just nods and gets to work. You close your eyes when the pain gets too much, but you don't make any outward notification that it effects you in any way.

Once your calf is all bandages up, you struggle to sit up. Donnie stops you and begins addressing the back wound. It appears a shuriken had wedged itself into your shoulder. He bandages it up as best he can, and then steps away. Mikey helps you to stand, allowing you to lean heavily against him.

"I think you should come back with us, dude." He says softly, eyeing the already pink bandages.

"I'll be fine." You say, attempting to take another step, when pain strikes up your leg and you collapse, only being held up by the youngest turtle. "Oh alright then, fine. But just until I can walk alone again."

* * *

The first day is miserable. You won't look at Donnie and he won't speak to you. In fact, just like usual, you barely see him. He gave you some crutches, and then you haven't seen him since.

You want to take these crutches to go, but the others are so concerned, and it's really cold out, so you stay.

It's the middle of the night, your back hurts, your legs is in agony, and you don't know where they keep the painkillers. You gave them money for takeout earlier, but Donnie just took it back to his lab, not sparing you a glance. 

You almost want to cry. You shouldn't have done the whole thing with Leo, because now Donnie hates you. You stand up, narrowly avoiding stepping on Mikey with your crutches as you exit the lounge room. 

You don't know where you're trying to go, you're just wandering around, trying to get tired enough to sleep despite the pain.

You end up in front of Donnie's lab. You're not sure why you went there, but tears quickly cloud your vision and you muffle a cry into your hand. You quickly retreat. What would you even say to him right now? But the door opens, with a voice softly calling your name.

You freeze. Whole body going ridged. He calls your name again, and you wipe your eyes before turning to face him.

He lets out a soft sigh and gestures for you to come inside. You duck your head and follow him in, falling into the spare chair with a hiss of pain.

"Painkillers?" You nod once. He goes and fetches them with a glass of water, handing them to you carefully. You take them with shaking hands and down the stupid things. He takes the glass and goes to move away when you gently grab his arm.

You both pause, just staring at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"Donnie-" You begin, and he says your name at the same time. "Oh- uh, you first." You say, letting him go sadly.

"Right. Uh.. Look, I'm sorry." He sighs, taking a seat opposite you. "I was acting horribly and jealous and I'm sorry."

You feel bad, but you perk up at his words, you whisper, "Jealous?"

Donatello laughs awkwardly. "Yeah, I was jealous of Leo. And it made me feel awful, to the point that I didn't want to be around either of you." He goes quiet. "Is it horrible of me to feel happy that you two broke up?" He almost seems to ask himself this question, but you just shake your head.

"No, you're not horrible, Donnie." You speak just as quiet. He hums and nods. "I actually have to tell you.. Leo and I were never actually together." At his confused look, you elaborate. "It was dumb, and Leo told me that it was dumb, but I went through with it anyway because I'm _dumb!"_ Donnie shakes his head and takes your hands in his.

"No no, you're not dumb." He brushes a stray hair from your face and looks so open and intrigued, nothing like he had been like before. Like how I made him act, you think miserably.

"I asked Leo to fake-date me to make you jealous." You laugh weakly. "I see it worked, but I feel awful and I felt awful about it." You blink away the tears and one falls. He wipes the tear away with his thumb and smiles.

"Now, just because I need confirmation- do you like me?" He asks nervously, and you nod slowly. "Okay, so does that mean that I can do this?" He presses a kiss to your cheek. "And this?" He kisses your other cheek, and then your forehead, nose, and-

"And... this?" He hesitates, mouth only an inch from yours.

"God yes." You breathe, connecting your lips together in an emotional kiss.

It only lasts ten seconds or so, but when you pull away, the happiness in Donnie's eyes make you tear up again.

"Wait- what's wrong? Are you okay?" He instantly becomes concerned and you just let out a watery laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. I just- I'm so sorry for how I behaved- and also everything hurts so-" You break off into another laugh and Donnie bonks his head against yours gently.

"So, what do you want from this?" He asks after we've both calmed down.

"You."

His smile lights up his face, gap tooth showing adorably and you giggle. "Will you let me?" You ask. "Stay, I mean, with you." His smile softens and he nods.

"Of course, as long as I get to stay with you too."

They remain oblivious to the three turtles waiting outside the door.


End file.
